Broken Destiny
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: A broken family, all for the hope of safety, but to protect those she loves, she hurts them along the way.


**A/N: Well, this is an idea I had after drawing something. Warning now, it's gonna be REALLY sad at points. And it's got children in it. This is just the prologue to the fic, so yeah, it's short.**

**Rating: M (violence, swearing, liquor, ect.)**

**Pairing: LadyHawkeXFenris**

**Concept: She left to protect her family, she knew that people would want her head after what had happened in Kirkwall. She couldn't let her family suffer, and she knew that. Kathrine Hawke, the champion, the rogue who lost no battle, only fears losing those she cares for. Though through the path of protection, she hurts those who care for her, who love her, who want nothing but happiness for her. Yet, she still runs. Fenris is left in Lothering with Alisa and Veheron, their two children. But he has no idea what he's supposed to do...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue - The Rogue Who Ran<span>**

Her green eyes snapped open and she glanced next to her. His hand was around her own, even in sleep he wanted to protect her. She slid her hand out of his grip and slowly sat up, stretching before getting to her feet. She stepped lightly as she got her clothing on then her armor. She grabbed her daggers, sheathing them she grabbed her cloak, and wrapped it around herself. She grabbed a pen as well as a piece of paper and wrote her note quickly.

_My wolf,_

_I know, you'll probably be upset that I've left, and I know you'll probably worry about me. However, I need to go. I have to get back what is mine, and I plan to. I don't know where I'm going to be honest, just don't try to come after me. I have to do this, and have to do it alone. I just want you to take care of yourself, please do that, for me. Make sure Ali and Veh isn't scared, just tell them mommy will come back, because I will, I promise._

_I leave most of the coin here for you all, and Cerberus will stay as a guard. I take not much with me, just my weapons, armor, some money and food as well as a few other things. You shall all be in my heart and I'll pray you all are alright when I am gone. I know you will be fine, but knowing the things that have happened in the past..._

_Just remember I love you, Fenris, and I love Alisa, as well as Veheron. I'll miss you both terribly, and Cerberus too. Keep safe and well, I hope you the best. Maker watch over you three, I don't know what I would do if any of you were hurt. You mean more then the world to me, love._

_~Kathrine_

She laid the pen down, folded the letter in half and laid it under her sleeping lover's hand. Kathrine turned to the door and slowly made her way to Alisa's room in silence. She stepped over the piles of things on the floor and kissed her daughter's forehead. She stroked a hand over the sleeping girl's face, cupping her cheek and softly smiling. She then turned to the other bed where a little boy was sleeping. She did the same and smiled before leaving.

Kathrine picked up a small thing of coin and hooked on her belt before taking a bag to the kitchen, filling it with food. The rogue blinked and then looked to the front door of her house. She took a few steps and opened it slowly, so as not to make a sound. She exited her house and shut the door. She turned to see Cerberus sleeping on the ground near a tree close to the house.

"I'm so sorry. But you all must understand why I leave. I just want you all to be safe." she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. She pulled up her hood and ran, not wanting to be there anymore. She couldn't take it, leaving was a though she had hated, but she knew she had too. Some day, she's come back, but now, she had something to do.

Kathrine stopped at the top of a hill that overlooked the small house. It reminded her of when she had lived here with her parents and siblings. But she now had her own family, all of them sleeping. When they awoke they'd notice she had left, wonder why and where, and never know. Alisa and Veheron would probably cry, she knew that, and she didn't want them too. But she also knew that Fenris would probably worry about her and be upset at her for leaving, and she hated that thought too. Cerberus would miss the women who was his owner, that was something else she knew.

She looked for a moment longer before she continued to run, unable to look any longer.

"Just remember I love you all, I really do." she muttered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran. She needed to get as much distance as possible before the sun came up. 

* * *

><p>"Venhedis fassta vass!" he cursed, slamming the letter down on the desk. She had left, what the hell had possessed her to do that? Fenris shook his head with a heavy sigh. Hadn't she once promised she'd never run off, or had those been empty words? The door opened with a soft squeak and he looked over. Alisa stood there with Veheron. She looked at him with big green eyes, her head slightly tilted to the side, her black hair falling to the side.<p>

"Where's mother? Veh said he's getting hungry and I didn't know what mother wanted to make for breakfast." the girl explained, her voice quiet. Fenris didn't answer the young girl, he had no idea what to tell her that her mother had run off. It was silent for a few moments before he replied.

"She left for a little while. But she'll be back. She promised, alright?" he managed. The two children looked at him with curious eyes. "How about I get you both something to eat instead? What would you like?" he tried to smile to make sure they didn't worry, trying to make sure they didn't figure anything out.

"Eggs. Right, Veh?" Alisa replied, Veheron nodded. They both turned and raced for the kitchen. Fenris glanced to the letter sitting on the desk.

"Just be careful, Kathrine. And come back soon. There's no place you're wanted more." he muttered before leaving the bed room and closing the door behind him. It shut with a slight slam and the room darkened quickly. She had to come back, she had promised. Not only that, but if she didn't, he didn't know what he'd do without her.


End file.
